In a continuing effort to improve the quality of stone fruit to create a new variety available to growers and consumers, the breeder (inventor) typically makes sufficient crosses to produce one to three thousand seedlings each year using selected available genotypes as parents. Characteristics important to the breeder in the development of peach and nectarine varieties for culture in Florida are chilling requirements which would allow for stone fruit production in regions of mild or warm winters, and production of fruit in a season which would appeal to the consumer. For example, one which would have attractive size, appearance, shape, taste and aroma and which would capture the premium prices for early fruit in a given market. The present invention relates to a new distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is named `Sunmist`; and, which I developed in such a planned breeding program. In the disclosure to follow comparison is made to `Sunred` nectarine, an old standard variety, for reliable description and contrast.